Persona 3 to 4: The True Wildcard
by Tracer28
Summary: "A soul slumbers at the ends of the world, that of a young man who devoted himself to becoming a seal. That soul is risking itself to prevent mankind, who has lost the joy of the living, from calling down the ultimate destruction..." After the actions taken by a faithful attendant, the Fool must restart his journey once more...
1. Chapter 1

Persona

Author's Note: This was inspired by the many fics that I have read in this site, I was actually planning on writing a timetravel story of P3 but I was already hooked with P4 before I knew it and this came out instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, Atlus does... I mean haven't you seen their big-ass logo every freakin' time you enter the game, if that's not proof of ownership, I don't know what is..

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"It has finally been done..." A familiar feminine voice stated with satisfaction.

_'Who is that?' _I thought groggily, trying to put a face to the voice.

"Minato-sama... Open your eyes...It is time for you to wake up once more..." It said again soothingly

_'Open my eyes?... Wake up?'_ I thought questioningly, as my head became clearer.

"It is time for you to restart your journey once more, Minato-sama."

_'My Journey?'_ As the words echoed in my head, I felt my mind became clearer...memories that were previously buried resurfaced, images seemed to surged through my head like a stream.

As I regained my memories... I opened my eyes to the image I knew I would see...

It was her, I don't know how much time had passed... but she still looked just like the last time I've seen her.

Her short white hair as well as her yellow eyes greeted me, her face looked as if she was happy, sad and relieve at the same time. I was resting my head on her lap, while she smiled serenely, as if content.

"Elizabeth... Why are you here?... Where am I?...Where is the seal?" I asked as I tried to regain my bearings

"I'm afraid I do not have much time to explain but I will try my best to give you the information you desire..." She answered

"What do you mean, 'you don't have much time?' and what am I doing outside the seal?" I asked again as I tried to sit up from my position, though before I could. Elizabeth's glove-covered hands stopped me and pushed me back.

"Your body still needs some rest, Minato-sama. The transfer has yet to be completed" She cautioned as she pushed my head back to their previous position before continuing "To answer your question properly... I have to tell you about what has happened first...Only two years has passed since your decision to stop the Fall, the decision you made affected a lot of people who's lives has been touched by your hands... including me. I left the Velvet Room so that I can go to a journey where I would be able to free you from the seal, and after two years... It seems that I have found my answer..."

Before she could say more, I interrupted "What?! You left the Velvet Room?!" I exclaimed, disbelief obvious in my voice

Elizabeth merely looked at my face before saying "Is it so hard to believe that I did?

"Wha-why would you do that?" I asked, still not quite getting over my shock.

"I needed to, this event would not have pass had I stayed. I could not do that as a resident of the room" she answered

"For me?" I gasped

"Yes, when I saw you sacrificed yourself to became a seal, I knew that I could not stay. I was already regretting my desicion to stay away every single day since then, but when you were gone. I regretted it more and so I left for a journey of my own. The paths I have taken has led to this, you are now free from the seal. " she explained

"How? If I am truly free, then what stops Erebus from freeing Nyx at this very moment?" I asked in confusion, I was pretty sure that Igor would have told me if there was a way for my sacrifice to be averted

"I have placed a temporary seal that would last long enough for me to explain the circumstance to you, as it is our time together is nearly at it's end. We are currently in your mind, as soon as our time ends, you will wake up in the real world. I have kept almost all of your possesions that you have before there, though I strongly advice you not to get out of your room before you are able to defend yourself." She explained as her hand went through my hair.

"What are you talking about? Won't you be there when I wake up?" I asked again, though listening to her smooth voice, I could not help but feel nervous as my gut warned me that something I don't like would come my way.

Instead of immediately clarifying saying no, Elizabeth hung her head low, as her normally cheerful face adopted a look that I have only seen once when she told me that our relationship couldn't continue because of her duties.

"I'm... afraid that I cannot come back with you, Minato-sama... My journey has already come to an end, and though I regret that I would not be able to guide and help you like before, I am still happy that, at the very least... I had been of help..." Elizabeth said as she caressed my cheeks softly

As the words left her mouth, I finally pieced together what the former resident of the Velvet Room had been saying.

The seal that was stopping Erebus was only temporary, just like Elizabeth had said but it was not him that was going to back to it, judging by the content face that Elizabeth was looking at him with and the words she had said earlier. There was little to no chance that Elizabeth didn't mean what he thought the girl was saying.

Before I could protest, Elizabeth's mysterious yellow eyes gazed onto my own and the words that I have been meaning to say died in my throat.

Her resolve to go through this as well as the serene and comfortable feeling she exuded was very familiar, after all I too, once had felt that.

It was the feeling of being content as well as satisfied as if knowing that everything was right in the world. I had once felt the very same when I walked towards Nyx after he had received the final arcana: The Universe, even as I heard the call of my friends.

I walked on, and stood my ground against Nyx, aided by nothing but the voices of my friends, he continued to walk towards the enemy he knew he couldn't defeat.

After all, the moment he saw the card and received the power along with it, he knew what was needed to be done. There was no hesitation, not even for a moment. All his mind registered that with this, it would finally end.

That after this his friends would finally be safe, enjoying their life like they should. That after this the burden that Mitsuru felt she was responsible for would finally disappear, after this Yukari would finally have a closure for what happened to her father. After this, no one would have to die like Shinjiro-senpai did, maybe after this Ken would be able to act like a child for once. And surely after this... all of his friends would be happy.

How could he deny her wish to free him, when he himself had chosen this path before? It was very hypocritical of him to even think of protesting, after all the motto that his life as a wild card was "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." meaning he had taken the responsibility for all he had done, and even though he wasn't a guest of the Room anymore as he had completed his contract, it was already ingrained to his personality.

If he truly was taking responsibility, then doesn't accepting what Elizabeth, a life whom he had changed because of his actions and words, had done taking responsibility?

So knowing that their time was at it's end, instead of crying or protesting against Elizabeth's decision, he removed his head from Elizabeth's lap and sat up, now looking directly at her eyes.

"Thank you." He said as he caressed her cheeks just like she had done earlier, he could feel his eyes trying to hold back his tears, but he wouldn't let it fall. He didn't want her last memory of him crying, so instead he smiled, just like how he did when they were out in her 'request'.

Her eyes lit up, and he knew at once, that he made the right choice.

"Before I go Minato-sama, there is one thing I have to say..." the blue-eyed girl said as she leaned in "I want you to know that I... love you" Elizabeth said as she closed the distance between us and our lips touched.

The kiss didn't last long, and I could already feel my consciousness waning but I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"It is time..." Said Elizabeth as she looked at my face once again "You will soon wake up, please accept my last gift. It would aid you well to your journey." She said as she handed me a very familiar glowing key.

Closing my hand around the gift as well as her hand, I whispered again as the last of my consciousness slipped away

"Thank you."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading, hope you like it.

The pairings for this story is still undecided,though I particularly favor Yukiko and Rise in P4, while I like Mitsuru for P3, but if you want someone else to be paired with anyone, then just present a case or argument as to why you think so and I'd give it some consideration.

I actually hadn't thought on how much the pairings would influence the story as I'm more interested in the plot but since Persona stresses the importance of Social Links, I think I'd make an exception.


	2. Chapter 2: A Velvet Room

Persona

Author's note: I'm sorry for the super late update!, and while I have excuses which are completely believable I'm sure you'd rather go on to the story, so here it is!

* * *

Chapter 2:

My eyes snapped open as soon as they were able...

An unfamiliar room covered in Velvet was the first sight that greeted my silver gaze, once I was sure that there were no immediate threat was in my vicinity, I let the tears that had been trying to escape since the realization of what Elizabeth had done fall.

It wasn't fair, hadn't everything I had done enough? why was fate so cruel as to rob me the purpose that I have found after my long journey? Couldn't I have slept knowing that the world was safe and all those who had supported and accepted me were happy?

There was no need for her to sacrifice herself, I was already content in the seal with the knowledge that I have protected them but it seemed that Fate wasn't done with him just yet, as Elizabeth had told him that it was time for him to go on his journey once again.

_'I wonder what would I find in the end this time? Will it be the answer to my life like the last? or will it be the end?'_ He idly thought as he forced himself to be composed'

"I need to get myself together" I mumbled to myself as I now inspected the Velvet room that I had been occupying for the last 10 minutes.

I steadied myself as I tried to regain my bearings, it seems Elizabeth was right when she told me that my body was not yet fully rested, though as I was inspecting the damages done to my body, I felt the clink of an item inside my pocket, quickly drawing it out, I found Elizabeth's last gift.

It's familiar weight a comforting presence in my hand as I remembered all my memories inside the Velvet room but before I got lost in them, I shook my head and pocketed the key as I inspected the room I have found myself in.

I would have thought that it was a normal room, if not for two major reasons. The first one was that it was covered in Velvet from the ceiling to the floor, even its furnishing was covered in the same color, though he could have dismissed this for a person's obsession with the color, he couldn't dismissed the numerous familiar-looking weapons displayed neatly in the side of the room, accompanied by piles of money in the table near it.

As I inspected the weapons closely, I knew that it was mine. The weapons were the ones I bought from Officer Kurosawa and the others were from Tartarus or the rewards that came from Elizabeth herself.

There were other items that were neatly assembled, but I already knew all of them. Everything that I had in my possession before I became the seal had somehow made it's way to Elizabeth's hands. A fact that did not surprise me given her personality.

What did surprise me was that in the corner of the room, a podium was standing, though that itself was of no importance, what did gain my attention was the brown book that was resting on it.

A very familiar book that I had seen Elizabeth holding, as I came near it, I immediately noticed the 'Minato Arisato' inscribed under what looked like the Star of David.

Running my hand on the inscriptions slowly. I noticed a small note that said "This book contains all the facets of your soul, Please make good use of it Minato-sama." was written in Elizabeth's elegant script.

Opening it, I saw all of the persona's I had recorded though at some parts of the book , a blank space in the shape of a card reminded me that I haven't completed the compendium, though I wasn't bothered by it , after all having 100 plus personas were more than enough for me, though I was still without a way to summon my personas as I didn't see my evoker, at least I didn't feel that vulnerable since I could at least augment my body with my persona abilities.

Feeling reassured that I was not without my possessions or my personas, I now tried to think about my situation.

I had no idea where I am, though I knew that at least two years has passed since I became the seal.

Even though I badly wanted to get out of the room and find some answers, I repressed the urge as I recalled the attendant of the Velvet's room warning of not getting out of the room till my body was fully rested.

Presumably, he was in dangerous territory as Elizabeth would have not warn me if it wasn't the case, though I was pretty sure that wherever I was, it wasn't in some shady part of some town since Elizabeth probably knew that I was more than capable of protecting myself from common thugs, which lead to one logical conclusion as there was only one thing that could hurt a persona-user that was as powerful as him... Shadows.

But that was also a bit off, after all hadn't the Dark Hour disappear?, where would the shadows come if not for Tartarus?

"Ugh, all of this thinking will get me nowhere..." I mumbled loudly to the room as I collapsed to the Velvet bed_ 'Too many questions and barely any answers'_

All he knew was that two years had passed since his sealing, and that he was currently in a room that eerily reminded him of the Velvet Room along with all his personas and his weapons bar his evoker. He also knew that his body was not yet fully recovered as evidence to the soreness as well as the sharp pains he felt every time he moved though thankfully, his muscles hadn't atrophied or else he was truly fucked

Shaking his head from that depressing line of thoughts, he sighed as he fell to sleep...

* * *

Note: Just clarifying, Minato is not really in the Velvet room where Personas are fused, he is merely in a room that looked like it

Thanks for reading!


End file.
